ObiWan and the Sacred Stone
by ebbtide
Summary: ObiWan's body and mind are assaulted by a strange Stone. ObiWanQuiGon Jinn friendship only.Paragraphs are a bit awkward I'm fixing that..


Obi-Wan and the Sacred Stone

By KenobisHottie

**Rating:** PG (To be safe)  
**Summary:** Obi-wan is controlled by an incredible power, a little angst.  
**Disc.: **This universe doesn't belong to me, The healer Zasje is my own creation and please ask permission before using her. The rest is George's and no I don't make any money off my fics.

Obi-wan Kenobi walked forward his long brown cloak swirling around his feet. The young apprentice stopped suddenly as he saw a giant fist about the size of a space cruiser come swooping down towards him. He cried out a warning for the crowd standing around him. " Get out of the way!" Then everything disappeared leaving him alone on what looked to him like a... cloud? Looking over the edge of the white mist he saw the ground miles below him. " What the –." His question was cut short as everything went black...

...Obi-wan groaned as he awoke in the quarters he shared with is master.

" That was weird." He muttered to himself sitting up.

"What was weird, my young apprentice?" Jedi master Qui-gon jinn asked around a loud yawn.

Obi-wan started dressing as he answered. " My dream master. It was..." He paused shirt in hand as he tried to think of a word to describe it. "...Well, weird." He finished with a shrug as he threw the tunic on and grabbed his familiar brown robe.

" Why the hurry?" Qui-gon asked an amused expression on his usually stern face. Obi-wan sighed heavily as he checked his reflection in the fresher mirror.

"I have foolishly agreed to a dare."

Qui-gon's smile vanished. "That was a very un-jedi like thing to do Padawan." He admonished gently; the tall master knew how easy it was to commit ones self to silly dares that usually ended in less than pleasant circumstances. He could see that his Padawan was figuring that out as well.

"What was the dare." Qui-gon asked finally breaking the strained silence. Obi-wan walked over and picked up his lightsaber clipping it onto his belt.

"You know the old rooms under the temple? The ones used for storing historical pieces." Qui-gon nodded not liking where this was leading. "Siri and Bant dared me to spend the day down there to find for the sacred stone of Dagrette. Don't worry I asked Yoda's permission." He added hastily.

Qui-gon tensed. "Padawan that stone is said to have killed over 150,000,000 people and destroyed 3 planetary systems."

Obi-wan waved Qui-gon's worries away. "Master the stone is also said to have the power to change weather and to give the owner incredible abilities including the ability to become invisible. Really master you don't believe any of that stuff do you?"

Qui-gon relaxed and even smiled a little shaking his head. "No I don't Padawan, but be careful."

Obi-wan nodded and headed towards the door. "Besides, Master, they probably destroyed it long ago." He added over his shoulder as he stepped into the corridor. Qui-gon stared at the closed door for a long time. He had a terrible feeling that obi-wan was getting into more trouble than any of them realized.

Half a day later...

Obi-wan jumped as the crystal vase he was passing suddenly shattered into a million pieces. Relax he mentally urged himself as he realized the nervous force power surrounding him had been what had shattered the frail crystal. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm still in the temple. He thought trying to push his fears away. Jedi or no Jedi these rooms gave him the creeps.

To his left a moving portrait of some ancient Jedi knight seemed to watch him, it's Irrllian eyes shifting colors faster than obi-wan could name them. Walking a little faster the Padawan went into the next room, which unfortunately for him was even more dark and shadowy due to the single window, which was located high up on the wall. Shaking alive his glow bar, obi-wan studied each of the many tables filled with old and sacred relics from times gone by. He stopped every now and then to study the dusty pieces of history. There were things here he had only read about. Things he never even knew existed.

A Chrome colored crown stood out on one of the many tables; Obi-wan recognized it as the only liquid metal piece of jewelry ever successfully created. Reaching forward he touched it, the silver surface rippled and then formed around his fingertip like water. Pulling his hand away Obi-wan watched in awe as it splashed back into place returning to its original shape. Looking at his wrist chrono Obi-wan swore at the time. He had less than 2 hours to find the stone and over 20 rooms left to search.

With one last look at the crown obi-wan ran into the next room skimming over its contents quickly before heading through another door into still another room. He was glad that each of the rooms connected, it made searching them much faster than it would have had he needed to return to a hall each time he left a room. This way he went through the door and voila he was in the next chamber. The apprentice was in too much of a hurry to notice how late it really was and that a huge shadow that was now tailing him. It flicked from one doorway to the next always staying directly behind the unsuspecting Jedi. It inched forward, closer and closer.

Four hours later...

Obi-wan whipped around, lightsaber in hand when the force sent him a warning signal, but the room was quiet and there was no sign of anyone or anything. The force still echoed anxiously through his mind as the apprentice turned slowly until he had made a complete circle and was once again facing an empty room.

"Who's there?" He asked loudly, straining to study every nook and cranny.

There was a scratching noise like an animal crawling then all was quiet.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Obi-wan demanded looking to his left where the noise had originated. There was nothing but a small box setting on a lone table; it was glittering in the azure blue glow from his activated lightsaber. He slowly approached unsure of what he would find.

The box was about the size of a closed fist and it was covered with ornate carvings, precious jewels and to his surprise a dimly glowing force band stood out around its center. Obi-wan reached forward and hesitantly lifted the lid. A bright light flashed out almost blinding him. Obi-wan fell back in surprise and pain as his eyes started burning in reaction to the white light. The apprentice deactivated his lightsaber not wanting to hurt himself. Through light he could no longer see its lethal blade.

His eyes tightly shut he felt his way to the small table and up its twisting legs to the flat top, then the box. His hands traveled inside where he felt a rough circular object. Grabbing it he cautiously opened one eye, the overwhelming light was gone replaced by a throbbing glow that was coming from the rock he held. Turning it over he looked for writing of any kind that might identify what it was. He finally located a single word on a corner of it 'Dagrette' stamped in tiny Twi'lek print. Smiling with relief Obi-wan closed his hand around the stone then turning he started running as fast as he could to the airlift that would take him back up to the temples dormitories?. After a few minutes Obi-wan began to wonder just how far he had wandered into the rooms, looking down at his watch he saw that it was well past his bedtime. Qui-gon's probably worried sick He thought groaning inwardly. A minute later he thought he recognized a door as one of the first he had entered. Relieved he rushed forward bursting into what he hoped was the last room, but instead he found himself facing a almost empty room with only a small table holding a very familiar fist sized box. " Oh Force, I'm lost." He said softly his earlier fears returning. A strong sense of claustrophobia suddenly took over and he started gasping for air, as the walls seemed to close in on him. The shadows all of a sudden took on the shape of eyes and dark gaping mouths. Fumbling with his glow bar Obi-wan shook it until the brightness filled every corner. Stop acting like a cretche baby Obi-wan ordered himself sternly only to scream when he turned and saw his own reflection in a mirror that was mounted on the closed door. He quickly opened the door so he wouldn't have to stare at himself. Qui-gon would be very disappointed in me He thought bitterly. Pressing his back against the wall Obi-wan slid down to a sitting position. Thinking back he tried to remember in which door he had originally entered the room. There were three and he had already tried one The wrong one He thought bitterly. That left two. One lead left the other was the one that had, had the mirror hanging from it. Shuddering at the memory of seeing his own pale reflection obi-wan opted for the left door. Standing up he walked towards the door.

Three hours later...

He was back in the same room after having tried every door. "There must be SOME way out of here!" He exclaimed aloud in exasperation. By now he was too tired to be scared by anything, he would have gladly faced a group of rancors, ghosts, goblins or ghouls if it would have helped him escape the dizzying maze of rooms. All he wanted to do was sleep. Deciding there was no reason to keep this up and figuring some sort of search party would be sent after him, Obi-wan lay down on the soft carpet. His hand absently going to his pocket and curling around the still glowing stone. Almost instantly he fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

Morning one...

Obi-wan awoke with a pounding headache. Sitting up he looked around trying to remember where he was. After a few seconds it all came back to him. Sighing heavily he stood up stretching his aching muscles. " Note to self, things aren't always what they seem." He yawned drawing his hand out of his pocket. To his surprise he was still tightly clutching the white stone. It was no longer glowing but he was almost sure it was the source of his headache. " Wait till I tell AnPaj I found a rock capable of giving you a headache." Reaching down Obi-wan tried to drop the rock back into his pocket but to his horror, his hand refused to open. Crying out in panic Obi-wan tried using his other hand to pry his closed fist open but he couldn't. It was like some invisible force had clamped his hand shut and he no longer had control over it. Obi-wan had no way of knowing just how right he was. Crying out the Padawan hit his hand against the wall trying to get some kind of reaction from it. Oh, man masters going to kill me he thought in a panic as he wrestled with his unresponsive hand. Obi-wan tried using the force to loosen the closed hand so that he could get to the rock – which he was sure, was the cause of the trouble – but there was no response. The force seemed to bounce off his hand having no affect whatsoever. //MASTER!!!// He called frantically through their bond, his chest tightened in almost overwhelming fear as he remembered that there was a force inhibitor surrounding the lower floors. This is bad, very bad He thought grimly as he slammed his fist against the wall again and again until it was torn and bloody. Still there was no response from the clenched hand. Closing his eyes Obi-wan just wished that he were at his master's side where he would have been had –. before he could finish the thought Obi-wan heard gasps and shrieks coming from all around him. His eyes flashed open and he automatically reached for his lightsaber. " Padawan?" Obi-wan swung around at the sound of his master's voice. He found himself standing right beside that tall Jedi. Looking around he noticed twelve sets of eyes staring at him. " What in the force is going on?" He asked his voice shaking. One minute he was lost in the lower levels now he was in the council chambers. " Obi-wan search all over for you, we have." Yoda said in a gravelly voice. Obi-wan nodded. " I thought you would...but how id I get here?" He asked bewildered. Yoda shook his head. "Very puzzling, this is." He said slowly studying the young apprentice for a long moment. "Padawan kenobi what happened to your hand?" Mace windu asked suddenly as he caught sight of Obi-wan's bloody hand. Obi-wan blushed. " I uh...Was trying to open it." He said sheepishly. "What is wrong with it?" Qui-gon asked with concern. Obi-wan's blush deepened. " I found the stone of 'Dagrette' and uhh when I picked it up this morning it was in my hand and my hand wouldn't open. I kinda freaked out and..." He stopped, shrugging. " All I did was wish I was with Qui-gon and voila here I was." Yoda's ears perked up. " True the ancient stories must be." He said. Depa Billaba stood up. " If they are true then we must destroy it at once." She reached for her violet lightsaber. Obi-wan quickly backed up. " Oh no you don't lady...Uhh what I meant was Master Billaba if you don't mind IT'S STILL IN MY HAND!!!" He exclaimed holding his hand protectively against his chest. This earned him glares of disapproval. " You will apologize immediately." Qui-gon ordered with his usual sternness. Obi-wan nodded reluctantly. " Yes master." Turning to the Chalactan he bowed his head. "Master Billaba please forgive me for being so disrespectful." Depa smiled softly. " You are forgiven young one." She said in a kind voice. Obi-wan looked up. "Please I am all for destroying this sith forsaken piece of terror but for now it is still in my hand which I cannot open and which is at the moment has no feeling whatsoever." He waited for someone to speak up. " Masters May I ask question?" Mace windu nodded. " Go ahead kenobi." Obi-wan took a deep breath. "Did anybody search for me on the lower levels?" Master Poof nodded, his long neck swaying back and forth. " We searched through every room twice and had every available master join us." Obi-wan shook his head. " That is impossible, I checked every room down there for some exit door and there was none, it kept leading back to the same room where I found this stone." He held up his closed hand. This seemed to stump the masters for a few minutes before Adi Gallia finally spoke up. " It is probably part of the stones mysterious powers. And an unexplainable part at that." Yoda nodded. " Meditate on this we will." He said finally. " Obi-wan you and master Qui-gon, go to the infirmary you shall. Inform us of any changes, you will." Obi-wan nodded and bowing he followed his master out of the council chambers.

20 minutes later...

" Well what have we here?" Twi'lek healer Zasje asked cheerfully her light pink headtails swinging behind her as she ran up to obi-wan's side. Qui-gon quickly explained the situation to her. Her smile vanished. " And you expect us to do...what?" She asked. It was obvious to them she wasn't amused. " The council is unsure of the magnitude of the Dagrette's power, so until they can discover some useful information they want obi-wan isolated from the rest of the temple." Qui-gon answered calmly. Zasje nodded. " Right this way Obi-wan." She motioned down a dark hall. Then leading the way she walked down stopping minutes later at the very last doorway. " This is the room farthest from the main lobby." They walked in, Obi-wan glanced around and was surprised at how spacious the room was. A bed and end table were set in one corner and a chair in the other. It had to be the most comfortable infirmary room he had ever been in. //Man I could live in here// He thought contentedly. " You just might have to Padawan." Qui-gon said as he walked over and sat down on the chair. " You can move anything from your room down here if you want, to make it more comfortable for you." Zasje offered quietly. " I have patients waiting so I will need to leave you now. If there is anything you need I can assign a med. Robot to this room." Obi-wan shook his head. " No thank you Healer Zasje, that will be unnecessarily." Zasje shrugged. " Okay. See you later kid." Turning she left the room shutting the door behind her. Obi-wan walked over and sat down on the white blanketed bed. " Are you doing okay?" Qui-gon asked softly leaning forward and locking eyes with his young apprentice. Obi-wan looked away a powerful feeling of shame washing over him. " I should have never agreed to that stupid dare master. Now I am even more of a burden to you and the order." The tall Jedi master sighed deeply. " You have never, and you will never be a burden to me." He said sternly. Obi-wan didn't respond. " You are a bright student, a wonderful child and most of all a loving friend." Obi-wan looked up not sure if he was really hearing what he thought he was hearing. " I was deep in despair and you showed me the light, you brought purpose back into my life and nothing you can ever do will change that. I will owe you until the day that I die." Obi-wan's blue-green eyes brimmed with tears as he heard the things he had longed to hear for years. " Sometimes I just wish I could be the perfect Padawan...instead I mess up all the time, at times I wonder why I was even born." He stopped speaking as sobs wracked his small body. Qui-gon quickly walked over sitting down beside his distraught apprentice. " We should have had this talk a long time ago." Qui-gon said with genuine regret in his voice. Obi-wan nodded in agreement. // Yes master...it's gone unsaid for far to long// He sent calmly over their bond. Suddenly a familiar white light filled the room." Not again." Obi-wan cried out in panic as he shielded his eyes from the glare. "What is it Padawan." He heard Qui-gon ask. Obi-wan didn't answer as a sharp wave of pain ripped through his mind. //Holy force// He cried through their bond as the pain became unbearable. Then just as suddenly as it had all started the light was gone leaving only a dull throbbing pain in the Padawan's mind. Qui-gon instantly alerted the healers and lay Obi-wan down on the bed. "Can you hear me Padawan?" He asked loudly trying to get the apprentices attention. Obi-wan started to nod only to cry out in pain. // Yes master// He tried to send through their bond but to his horror, he could no longer sense the force or their bond. It was as if an invisible wall had been placed between him and the rest of the world. " Master." He tried to call out but his mouth wouldn't form the words. What in the seven hells is going on? Obi-wan wondered silently as he strained against the invisible force that was holding him back. " Obi-wan Can you hear me." His master asked in an even louder and more urgent tone of voice. Once again obi-wan tried to respond but was unable to. //Relax young one I wish you no harm// A voice rang through obi-wan's still throbbing head. //Who are you// He asked trying to pinpoint the speakers location. // I am the one they call Dagrette// Obi-wan mentally started, he had not anticipated that the stone could be a living entity. //Is it true that you killed 150,000,000 people// He asked nervously. There was a long pause. //I have not knowingly hurt any living sentient// it replied finally. Obi-wan found that hard to believe and he had the distinct feeling that Dagrette was lying. He could have argued that the stone had hurt him but with the unstable entity in control of his body he felt it better to humor it. // Why have you contacted me// Obi-wan asked. // I have been imprisoned in that horrid box for more than 100 years I wanted to talk to someone. // Obi-wan felt suddenly sorry for the rock. //That must have been very lonely for you. // He said sympathetically

// Yes it was young one. That is why I must now take your body. // Obi-wan mentally froze. // What do you mean take my body// He asked hesitantly not sure if he really wanted to know. // I will take over your body, and your character and memories will be terminated. // Obi-wan screamed throwing himself against the power flowing from the rock. The only response was unbearable pain tearing through his consciences. // Stop please. // He pleaded as the pain paralyzed him. // Only if you agree to hand over your body. // The Dagrette responded. // Never. // Obi-wan said firmly as he steeled himself against the onslaught of pain. // So be it. // The rock said haughtily. The pain increased even more until Obi-wan wondered that he was able to stay conscience. // I WILL be in control of your body whether you are dead or not, so it means little to me. // Obi-wan thought he heard a distinctly evil tone in the mental voice. // I DON'T THINK SO! Rock // Obi-wan exclaimed as loudly as he could. There was no response. // You may think you have beaten my but you haven't. // The apprentice shouted out as the pain increased to an impossible level.

Qui-gon's POV 20 minutes earlier...

" Obi-wan Padawan can you hear me?" The tall master asked loudly as Obi-wan's body started convulsing. There was no response. " Hang on Obi-wan the healers are on their way." Even as he spoke the Jedi master could hear the pounding of running feet. The door burst open and a team of healers rushed in pushing Qui-gon roughly out of their way. // It will be all right Padawan. // He sent over the bond they shared. He couldn't be sure if his apprentice had gotten the mental message. As he watched the healers did a quick check with the force to determine the cause of the seizers. " Prepare some sedative." Zasje ordered one of the assistants, who turned and started preparing a hypo spray. Suddenly obi-wan screamed in pain and curled into a fetal position. " Get me that sedative!" Zasje's voice rang out. The nervous apprentice healer handed the hypo spray to her then shrank back. Obi-wan ceased screaming and lay completely still, it was only then that one of the healers noticed his left hand was glowing brightly. " Hey, Zasje why is his hand glowing like that?" The curios dug asked. Zasje leaned over to look at the tightly closed fist. " It's the Dagrette." She exclaimed. " Someone com. The council, Now." She commanded motioning for everyone to back away form the bed. The apprentice healer immediately fished out her com. Unit. Qui-gon could hear her whispering excitedly into the small device then stopping she clipped it back to her belt.

"What's wrong with my apprentice?" Qui-gon asked his voice thick with concern. Zasje shook her head. " It seems that ...rock is doing something to him, we were unable to sense anything through the force it was as if there was something preventing us from reaching his force signature." Qui-gon walked over to the bed and reaching down held Obi-wan's small pale hand in his own. " Come back to me Padawan." He whispered gently. The healers quietly left the two alone, knowing this could be the last time Qui-gon saw his apprentice alive.

Zasje's POV outside the room...

Healer Zasje walked quickly away from the room apprentice healer Trexi, and dug healer Malandria beside her. " Did you feel what I felt?" Healer Malandria asked urgently. Zasje nodded her lips pressed in a thin line of determination. " Yes, but there was no way in Hoth I was going to tell Qui-gon his apprentice was dying." Malandria hung her head. " I will contact the council immediately, they should make it down here in 10 minutes or less." Zasje sped up. " If we have that long." Zasje said grimly. " I will get AnPaj and meet you back in Obi-wan's room." Malandria nodded briskly. " Meet you there, Trexi come with me." With that the healers parted ways.

Obi-wan's POV same time...

Obi-wan couldn't feel anything anymore. The pain was so horrendous that he had somehow grown immune to it. He could feel only the strongest shocks as they rippled through his mind. The apprentice could no longer feel any part of his body. It was like floating on air in the middle of a lightning storm. With electric charges travelling through his body every few seconds. // You will destroy my body if you don't stop this torture. // Obi-wan mentally shouted trying to reason with the Dagrette. To his relief the pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Knowing that he had the upper hand Obi-wan decided to take advantage of it. // My body is dying because of the powers you are using trying to control me. // There was a long pause, after a while Obi-wan wondered if the stone was ignoring him. // If I let you live. Then the body will continue functioning// It asked finally. Obi-wan mentally relaxed. // Yes. // He answered breathing a sigh of relief. // Very well human. // The Dagrette said and immediately Obi-wan was released and he could once again feel the force as it flowed through his body. He wasn't to surprise to find that, while he was aloud to live he still couldn't control his body.

Zasje's POV same time...

Council member's yoda, mace windu, Adi Gallia, Depa billaba, Ploo koon and Yeirl Poof had just enough room to squeeze in next to the healers and Qui-gon surrounding the small bed Obi-wan lay on. Suddenly everyone in the room felt a shifting in the force then Obi-wan's force signature brightened to an almost normal level. "What in the force?" Zasje exclaimed incredulously as Obi-wan's blue-green eyes flashed open. He looked at them, his face blank without any signs of recognition. " Obi-wan, Padawan are you okay?" Qui-gon asked shoving his way to the boy's side. Obi-wan looked at him. " Who are you?" He asked, his voice soft and lilting. Qui-gon paled. " You don't remember me?" He asked hesitantly not sure what to think. Obi-wan studied the Jedi master carefully. " I seriously doubt I ever knew you." He said finally. Qui-gon's expression was that of shock. " I'm Qui-gon your master." Obi-wan glanced up." Then the human was called obi-wan." He said thoughtfully to no one in particular. The council members looked at each other. " Then you are not Obi-wan kenobi?" Depa billaba asked. The boy shook his head. " No I am the Dagrette. The humans...your Obi-wan's, body is now mine." He stated matter-of-factly. Qui-gon paled even more. " What have you done with him?" He asked viscously reaching for his lighsaber. Dug healer Malandria put a silencing hand on his arm. "Your Obi-wan is safe for now. He said if I destroyed him his body would cease to function." Said the Dagrette. Healer Zasje nodded. " He was correct, another 2 minutes and his body would have died." The Dagrette sighed heavily. " I never meant to hurt anybody." It wined pitifully. " I just wanted someone to talk to. Being stuck inside a rock isn't that exciting. If you don't believe me try it sometime." Laying back The Dagrette studied yoda carefully. " I do believe, I have had the pleasure of meeting you somewhere before...Rybel 5 I believe." Yoda looked thoughtful. "Yes it was my first solo mission if I recall correctly." Dagrette nodded. " I do remember you mentioning something of the sort. Now those were the good old days." The Dagrette sighed contentedly. " You romantically involved with the planets Queen, and me an accomplice to your every crime. Mind tricking Guards, Flirting with all the handmaidens. Yep good days indeed."

Everyone in the room was staring at yoda then Obi-wan in turn. Shocked silence continued for some time. " Take over young Kenobi's body to talk of Rybel, you did not." Yoda said finally. If Zasje wasn't mistaken she thought she saw the hint of a blush on the green masters cheek. "You are quiet right old friend. As a matter of fact it was all quiet an accident any of this happened in the first place. Our little Obi-wan here was meddling with my box and I found myself in the perfect opportunity to escape that rusty jail." Yoda sighed sadly. " Let the boy go, you must." He said finally. " Scared and hurt, is he?" Dagrette hung his head. " I am afraid so, the little whippersnapper wouldn't give in so I really didn't have a choice in the matter." Qui-gon bristled. "Return him IMMEDIATELY!!" The tall Jedi master exploded his lightsaber in hand before Malandria could stop him. " Now, Now. Qui I think you might be having a nervous breakdown, old buddy." Zasje said pulling on the steaming master's elbow. " As head of Temple healers I order you out now before you hurt someone with that." She motioned towards the activated lightsaber. " You can't order me around woman. I want my apprentice back safe and sound." Council members ducked as the green blade swirled around in hectic circles. " Qui come on now be a good little Jedi." Zasje said soothingly all the while tugging at his arm. 5 minutes later the door was slammed shut and strained silence reigned. " Okay that was...interesting." Dagrette said cheerfully. " Return Obi-wan you should." Yoda said finally. Dagrette nodded tiredly. " I know old buddy, old friend, old pal of mine but I just can't do it. After so long I'm finally free." He shook his head. " You could never understand." There was a drawn out silence. " Okay here goes." Dagrette said suddenly startling the waiting Jedi. Closing his eyes the Dagrette lay back.

Obi-wan POV same time...

Obi-wan had watched and listened to everything that had gone on, though he hadn't been in control. Now he felt that control returning. First he felt his feet then his fingers. // Here you are little one. I am sorry I was not able to know you better. // The farewell was not what Obi-wan had expected but he was glad to be rid of the little creep. // Ya, right back at you. // He said quickly. Then the rocky little twerp was gone. Obi-wan was once again in control of his own body. Opening his eyes the first thing the apprentice saw was Yoda's green face. Remembering the earlier conversation he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. " What's so funny?" Depa billaba asked quizzically. Obi-wan shook his head unable to stop laughing. (Since laughing is soooooo contagious) Soon the whole room was filled with laughing Jedi, Holding their sides with tears streaming down their faces (nobody knew what they were laughing about obi-wan still hadn't explained). Finally after about 20 minutes Obi-wan was finally able to control himself. " Yoda... Hahaha...and the queen of ry...aha...Rybel...Hahaha...flirting with handmaidens... Hahahaha..." He fell back into a fit of laughter. Yoda was fixing him with a venomous glare. " Pay for this you will, clean all bathrooms for month you will." The ancient master said. " I thought...hahaha...Jedi never...hehehe...seek ...haha...revenge..." Obi-wan gasped out between giggles.

This is the end of the first in a series. Read the rest to find out what really happened to Dagrette and how obi-wan gets out of cleaning all the girls bathrooms.


End file.
